When Lucius Takes Control
by Soap1
Summary: A missing scene from my Marauder era Kickin' It at the Top.  Takes place about midway through Chapter 3.  LuciusBella smut!


One-Shot - Missing Scene Chapter 3

Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Black had never dated, nor would they ever date, but that wasn't to say they hadn't enjoyed a few nights together. After barking at his roommates to stay out of the dormitory for a while, he and Bella descended the staircase and weren't seen for the rest of the evening.

"Damn it, Bella," said Lucius in a husky whisper once they had made it to his bed. "You're going to be the death of me."

"Mmm, at least you'll be out of my hair," replied Bella hoarsely.

One of her hands was gripping his platinum hair forcefully as she straddled his lap. Her mouth attacked his, her teeth nipped at his bottom lip, and she was grinding into his growing arousal. Lucius was thrusting his hips up against her, his erection painful inside his trousers. He reached down to unfasten his pants, but Bella smacked his hand.

"Ah, ah," she said, wagging a finger at him. "Witches first."

She pulled her shirt over her head, leaving him with a delicious view of her full, tan breasts sitting high in her lacy bra. His fingers traced the outline of the lace against her skin before his mouth descended. She was pushing his head to her chest to coax him into more.

"Bite," she breathed. "I want to feel your teeth."

He did as she asked and she moaned in pleasure.

"Take off my bra," instructed Bella.

Lucius obeyed, his mouth finding her now exposed nipples and his teeth clamping down on one firmly. Bella let out a cry of ecstatic pain and gripped his hair firmly.

"More," she cried.

He pulled away from her breast. She glared at him angrily, but he just raised an eyebrow at her. Without a word, he lifted her forcefully from his lap and pinned her beneath him on the bed. He positioned himself between her legs and thrust roughly against her hot center. A flash of fear crossed her eyes, for he was much stronger than she was, but it was mingled with a look of pure lust. He had never taken her this way. She had always been in control.

"Tonight you obey me, bitch," he growled, and his teeth attacked her ear, her neck, leaving marks that would surely remain the next day.

He liked marking her, he liked controlling her. He liked thinking of Rodolphus Lestrange, out there somewhere dreaming of Bellatrix, having no idea that Lucius Malfoy was currently violating her. A frightened, but lustful, cry escaped her lips.

Lucius grabbed her black hair firmly and pulled her face to his. He kissed her bruisingly and looked into her grey eyes with his icy blue ones.

"Tonight you're going to suck my cock," snarled Lucius.

Her eyes were wide staring into his, and she nodded quickly. He didn't know if he was actually scaring her, or if she was merely playing into his game because it turned her on. He didn't really care either way. Releasing her hair violently, he unbuttoned his trousers with one hand while holding her wrist down on the bed with the other. Finally, his aching erection was free, and he stared at her pretty, wicked mouth. The mouth that had snaked its way into and out of so much trouble. That wicked mouth was about to be wrapped around his cock for the first time.

He yanked at her wrist and pulled her to the floor, positioning her between his legs. His cock was standing tall and throbbing mercilessly. With one hand grasping her hair and the other still wrapped around her wrist, he glared down at her coldly.

"Suck it," he commanded.

Bella stared at his hard organ momentarily, as though she didn't even know where to begin. Lucius's cock grew even harder to realize that this was her first blow job. The first time her pretty little mouth had e_ver_ been wrapped around a man's dick. A shudder passed through him as her mouth inched towards him. Then, he felt the velvety warmth envelope him.

"Merlin, that's perfect," murmured Lucius. "Just keep doing that. Take as much as you can."

His hand on the back of her head forced her to take more of his cock into her mouth than she might have liked, but she kept up. The only noise in the room was the soft sucking sounds of Bella's mouth and the occasional moan from Lucius's throat. The feel of her tongue against his shaft was incredible, the depth that he forced his cock into her throat turned him on more than he could imagine.

"Fuck, Bella, I'm going to come," he whispered. "Swallow it."

Lucius felt the pressure building. He looked down at Bella, whose eyes were staring up at him innocently, though he knew Bellatrix Black was far from innocent. Her almost frightened grey eyes mixed with the sight of her wicked mouth bobbing up and down on his cock sent him over the edge. He groaned in pleasure when he felt his seed spurting into her throat. She swallowed all she could, though a small amount spilled down her chin. That sight alone almost made him hard again.

He lay back on the bed relaxing, picturing nothing but Bellatrix's lips wrapped around his hard shaft. In fact, he hardly noticed when she climbed onto him. The feel of her wet pussy lips rubbing against his already semi-erect cock jolted him from his daydreams.

"You'd better get hard again, bastard. You're not the only one getting off tonight," she sneered.

It took him all of six seconds to be rock hard again. She impaled herself on him, crying out in pleasure at the sensation of being filled. He let his hands graze up her waist to her breasts, and as she began to ride him in earnest, they bounced in rhythm. She had her head thrown back, her pussy sliding easily up and down on his cock. Merlin, he could last for hours after a blow job like that. Bella's back was arched as she sought the angle that would bring her to completion.

"Yea, fuck me," muttered Lucius. "Your pussy is so fucking wet."

His dirty words only turned her on more. Her breathing was fast and ragged, moans escaping her throat, and soon, he felt her pussy clamp down. Her body shivered and shuddered as an orgasm swept over her. She relaxed onto him, panting into his ear.

"I hope you don't think I'm done with you," said Lucius.

He flipped her over so that she was laying on her stomach and spread her legs slightly. There was a very serious temptation to slide his cock into her arse, but he feared he might be pushing his luck. Instead, he thrust quickly into her soaking core and pounded mercilessly. It took him several long minutes to come close to completion. His forceful thrusts were making Bella cry out in half pain, half pleasure. He smacked her arse, leaving a pink mark, and then grasped it firmly as he continued to fuck her.

Lucius felt the familiar sensation rising in him again. He closed his eyes and saw her virgin mouth sucking him. He imagined sliding his cock into her tight arse. And with two violent thrusts, he shuddered and emptied himself into her once more.

Exhausted, he rolled onto his side. Bella slunk up next to him and draped herself across his chest. They said nothing, they never did. It was a pleasant arrangement. And when his roommates began descending the stairs to go to sleep, Bella settled in under the covers and slept next to him all night.


End file.
